Settling
by monitorscreen
Summary: [Sequel to End of an Era] Do you not think it is worth a try? [KanzakiKikuchi, mentions of OMCKikuchi]


**Title:** Settling  
**Author:** monitorscreen  
**Fandom:** Great Teacher Onizuka  
**Pairing:** Kanzaki/Kikuchi, mentions of OMC/Kikuchi  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 1833  
**Disclaimer:** Great Teacher Onizuka is the creation of Fujisawa Tooru, not mine.  
**Summary:** "Do you not think it is worth a try?"  
**Author's notes** Fic #7 for LJ comm **Ficlets on Demand**'s Fic a Day June Challenge. Request: _Reconciliations_ by **fanaticalone**. As suggested by the request, this can be considered as the sequel to _End of an Era_.

* * *

**Settling**

by monitor screen

-o-

Urumi only notices how much she has lost touch with Kikuchi when they meet each other again, in one of Onizuka's impromptu parties. The GTO has settled down a bit after a few years of married life, but some traits are inexorable.

They has taken it to the roof, since Fuyutsuki-sensei - oh, Azusa-san nowadays - says they are too noisy for the toddler to sleep. It is hard to imagine someone as obnoxious as Onizuka being a father. Urumi supposes Azusa-san is gentle enough for the both of them.

The boys have gotten rowdy. They are now teasing Yoshikawa mercilessly for getting bullied into an engagement by Anko. Urumi can tell that some of the others are secretly envying his predicament though, like Fujiyoshi. Miyabi must have been shrugging him off again.

It is easy to overlook the silent figure leaning against the railing. Kikuchi has always been more of a bystander than a participant, only dapping in here and there once in a while, ever detached and observing.

Sometimes Urumi misses the cool, unobtrusive presence. She walks over.

"So how have you been doing?" She looks out into the night beside him - this is a good neighbourhood; Onizuka is one lucky bastard.

"Fine. Busy," Kikuchi stretches and takes another sip from his beer can. "You?"

"As good as ever," Urumi smiles smugly. Kikuchi spares her a glance, but says nothing. He continues to nurse his beer.

Kikuchi has not changed much in the last few years, a little less scrawny, dressing a little more formally, perhaps, but the air around him is still the same. Urumi recalls fondly of similar settings in high school, when they would sit till dawn somewhere deserted, staring at the sky and discussing philosophy.

Onizuka's roaring laugher brings her attention back. Murai and Kusano are mimicking a parody of how the engagement proposal happened. She laughs and cheers them on, then turns to look at Kikuchi. "You being with anyone now too?" A trace of mirth lingering in her voice.

Kikuchi considers for a moment, then asks instead, "Are you?"

"Dumped him five weeks ago. Stupid jerk." Ryosuke is sweet, but any man thinking to play protector on her has better think again; she can take care of herself just fine, thank you very much.

Kikuchi is quiet for a while, as they watch Yoshikawa picking up a call and says he has to go. Onizuka pats him on the back and complains he is tamed too soon, shaking his head as he sees the younger man down the stairs.

"I have a boyfriend." It takes Urumi a while to tune back properly to the conversation. A _boy_friend? She has not expected...

Kikuchi shrugs, "Never hurt to try." He drops the now-empty beer can to the garbage bag, and walks away to talk with Fujiyoshi.

----------

This is ludicrous. Urumi keeps thinking about Kikuchi since that party. She refuses to consider if she may be jealous. Of some unknown _man_, at that. She has been the one to break up with Kikuchi years back - she is not regretting it.

On second thought, Urumi supposes it is simply the shock. It never really registers to her that Kikuchi would be with someone else, though intellectually she knows it is likely; five years is not a short period, after all. Just because it has not come up in conversation does not mean it is not happening. Hell, Urumi has dated more than a couple guys, herself.

It will only take some getting used to.

Urumi goes to investigate a potential new computer-marketing programme for her mother in the afternoon. After giving her some general information, and failing to handle her questioning, the reception staff delegates her to the Technical Manager.

It is Kikuchi.

"So, Kanzaki-san, what would you like to know more about?" He goes straight to business after the standard greetings. Urumi follows suit. Work is work.

"Here, your colleague said..."

After going through the terms of service point by point, Kikuchi saving any possible loopholes neatly, Urumi signs a contract to the company.

"I hope you would enjoy using our services." Kikuchi bows slightly as he files her documents. Just as she is about to leave, he speaks up again, "Kanzaki... would you like to have dinner together? I will be off in half an hour."

Does he not have to go home, or wherever his boyfriend may be waiting for him? Oh well, why not. "Sure. I will be in the area; call me when you are free."

It is awkward at first, as they are both unsure what topics to talk about. But as the evening strolls on, dialogues start to flow more freely. When they go for a walk in the local park afterwards, debating over the most trivial of controversies, it is almost like their years apart does not exist, and they have always been perfect together.

The years _are_ there, though, and when Urumi laughs and leans over to kiss Kikuchi without further thoughts - for a brilliant rebuttal - all her faces is stunned irresponsiveness.

She steps back, and smiles weakly, "For old times' sake."

Kikuchi smiles a little at that, "Aa, for the old times." He touches her arm, "Come on, it is late. I will escort you home."

----------

It comes as a surprise when Kikuchi invites her to the cinema. After the faux pas in the park, Urumi has thought Kikuchi would want to stay away from her. She tells him as much.

"I want to see this art film; I just think you might be interested to go too." Kikuchi's voice is indifferent; Urumi can imagine him shrugging on the other side of the line.

"I am interested. But what about your boyfriend?" Is going to cinema not a popular form of dating?

"He is not the type to be interested. So you are going?"

They meet for dinner, since the obscure film only shows late in the evening. They chat about what they have been up to respectively, and share insights on recent readings. The meal is pleasant, and soon it is time for the film.

It is quite a nice production; they have fun analysing it. It has been a while since Urumi last talked this freely. They are still deep in discussion when they reach the train station.

"Damn, my last train is gone," Urumi checks her watch again in frustration. "How is yours?"

"Depart in ten minutes." Kikuchi turns his gaze away from the train schedule poster, "Kanzaki, how about you come sleepover at my place? It will be expensive taking a cab back from here."

Urumi does a little mental calculation. "Fine. Let's move, then."

Kikuchi lives alone in a small one-room apartment. He offers Urumi the bed for the night, and lets her use the shower first. Urumi doses off while it is Kikuchi's turn. She knows she can relax here; Kikuchi can be trusted.

When Urumi opens her eyes again it is already morning. She frowns a bit before realising where the ringing comes from. Someone is calling.

Since Kikuchi does not appear to be around, Urumi picks up the phone, "Hello, Kikuchi residence. May I ask who is calling?"

There is a pause on the other side, then, "Matsu here. Where is Yoshito?"

'Yoshito', mm? Such familiar addressing. "Um... Please hold on a second..." Urumi finds a note on the kitchen counter, saying Kikuchi has gone out to get breakfast. "He is out right now. Can I take a message?"

"No, I will be fine," the man cuts off rather abruptly.

Kikuchi is at the door when Urumi finishes freshening herself up. "Good morning, Kikuchi. Someone named 'Matsu' called you just now," she says in way of greeting.

Kikuchi sighs, "Alright. Thanks." He looks slightly distracted.

"Something wrong? It is not..."

"No, no. Everything is fine," Kikuchi waves it off, and lays out the food he has bought. "Here, have some bread - it is still warm."

Urumi does not ask anymore. Kikuchi can take care of himself.

----------

It has been two weeks. Urumi is a little concerned, even though she has gone through months without contact with Kikuchi before. It is just the way Kikuchi reacted about the phone call... Urumi decides to take initiative this time.

The phone rings for a long time before somebody picks it up, and it is not Kikuchi. "Kikuchi residence," the voice is gruff. "Who is it?"

"Kanzaki speaking. Can I talk to Kikuchi?" Urumi thinks the man is going to refuse her, until she hears a faint 'Matsu, give me the phone' on the other side.

"Hello?" Kikuchi sounds strange. Urumi is starting to have an inkling of the situation...

"Kanzaki here. Look, if it's a bad time-" Urumi is interrupted by a moan from Kikuchi; she blushes.

"Bad time... Yes. I will call you back." And then she is cut off.

Kikuchi calls Urumi late into the night. "Kanzaki. I hope I did not wake you up," his voice is drained. "What is it?"

Urumi feels guilty for calling now. "I just want to see how you are doing... You okay?" She bites her lip a little, "Where is Matsu?"

"Away. We had a fight." Kikuchi paused for a while, "Do you have time tomorrow? We can go to that special exhibition in the History Museum."

"Tomorrow... Yes, I am free after noon. Lunch?" If Kikuchi does not want to talk, Urumi is not going to press.

They have lunch in a quiet cafe. The food is not excellent, but adequate. When they are having their coffee, Urumi braces herself and asks, "Kikuchi, the fight you had last night, it is not about me, right?"

Kikuchi looks at her for a moment, then gives a wry smile, "You are too clever for your own good, Kanzaki." He shakes his head slightly, "It is not you. Matsu is a moron."

"You know, I am thinking - what do you call our meetings? Is this a date?" Urumi lets out a chuckle, "You had better not been two-timing."

"Oh no, I would not dare do that to you." Kikuchi makes a face at her, "You are too horrible riled up."

Urumi laughs. They sit like that for several minutes more, when Urumi speaks again, sober, "Kikuchi, if Matsu is not good enough for you, leave him. We can try again." She touches his hand slowly.

Kikuchi looks hesitant. "Are you sure, genius? I remember you said we do not belong together." He does not take his hand away, though.

"I think nothing in the world is perfectly paired. We can work around that, between you and me." Urumi threads their fingers together, "Do you not think it is worth a try?"

Kikuchi squeezes her hand gently, "Maybe. You always do know better than me." Then he straightens, "Let's head for the Museum now. The exhibition is extensive."

Urumi smiles, and they walk across the square hand in hand.

-o-


End file.
